Noor Habib Ullah
| place_of_birth = Jalalabad, Afghanistan | date_of_arrest = November 2001 | place_of_arrest= Bamian Province, Afghanistan | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Kandahar Internment Facility, Guantanamo | id_number = 626 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated on 16 July 2003 | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = truck driver | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Noor Habib Ullah is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 626. Habibullah was repatriated on 16 July 2003. McClatchy News Service interview On June 15, 2008 the McClatchy News Service published a series of articles based on interviews with 66 former Guantanamo captives. mirror Noor Habib was one of thee former captives who had an article profiling him. mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror Noor Habib was captured in November 2001 in Bamian Province when he and another man were transporting a shipment of goats. He said he was held by Afghan militia for several months, and then several months in the American Kandahar detention facility. He reported brutal beatings in both Afghan custody, and in Kandahar. Noor Habib was transported to Guantanamo in mid 2002. Before he was released, in the summer of 2003, shortly before he was repatriated, he was told that he had been suspected of being a Taliban commander. The McClatchy reporters had confirmed that Afghan intelligence officials who had confirmed when their records indicated when other former captives had ties to the Taliban—or when they had been falsely denounced—had no records of Noor Habib. Noor Habib said he had been a simple truck driver prior to his apprehension, in Bamian in November 2001, and he had no ties with the Taliban. He had spent four months in an Afghan detention facility in Bamian, where Afghans abused him, and had then spent several months in the Kandahar detention facility, where Americans abused him. He spent a year in Guantanamo, before two American officials informed him he had been mistaken for a senior Taliban official, and he was flown home. BBC interview The BBC interviewed 27 former captives held in Bagram in June 2009. The BBC Report featured Noor Habib making a drawing of a man shackled to the ceiling, while the narrator said he described being chained to the ceiling with his feet suspended in freezing cold water. See also *Bagram torture and prisoner abuse References External links *Allegations of abuse and neglect at a US detention facility in Afghanistan - BBC video *Report on ex-Guantánamo prisoners reveals systematic abuse and chronic failures of intelligence Andy Worthington *Guantanamo Inmate Database: Noor Habib - UC Davis *McClatchy News Service - video Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Kandahar detention facility detainees Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:Human rights abuses